


Public Appearance

by amadahy_is_gay



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, Transdori Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadahy_is_gay/pseuds/amadahy_is_gay
Summary: Not the exact prompt, but uhhhh pup/pups Chisato, consider
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Public Appearance

Chisato sighed, dropping pups purse on a table. Another long long day of dealing with the media. With the agency. With hiding who pup actually is.

… of course, pup doesn’t completely mind she/her pronouns. Sometimes it’s nice. But not on days where pup keeps being stared at. Not on days like today. When pup just wanted to curl up in an oversized hoodie and hide from the world. 

Maybe a small part of pup wished they could be confident enough to experiment with pups image. Kaoru always said pup’re always welcome to her old clothes… Pup shakes their head. Masculine definitely wouldn’t fit pups. Pup do enjoy dressing feminine…

Chisato faceplants into pups bed, feeling completely worn out. Pup stares at the tank in the side of the room. It would be so nice to let everyone know pups actual pronouns. The comfy ones. Slowly, Chisato reaches for pups phone, quietly calling Kanon.

“...Chisato-chan? Is everything alright?”

“No… I’m tired. And feel bleh… it was a long day…”

Pup could hear Kanon humming slightly on the other side. A smile forms on pups face, hearing Leon’s barking. “Let me guess, agency being the agency?” Chisato nods before realising Kanon can’t see that. Pup lets out a hum, confirming. “Well… Chisato-chan is my wonderful partner. Pup always tries to look out for pups bandmates and friends. I think pup is very strong, and would definitely be able to change the industry, if pup wanted too.”

“Thank you… I needed to hear it…”

“You’re welcome! I’ll be home in a few minutes, okay? Love you.”

“Love you too~.”


End file.
